


cheap thrills

by lucyheartfilia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Hunters, Halloween, Road Trip, adrienette just needed that lil push, alya and nino meddle, it's really corny i'm sorry but the nyc special inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyheartfilia/pseuds/lucyheartfilia
Summary: halloween is right around the corner and alya craves an adrenaline rush. after suggesting visiting a very haunted location, adrien proposes a weekend trip to  his aunt’s very haunted chateau outside of paris. instead nino and alya plot together, which of course inevitably results in adrien and marinette locked in the chateau’s library
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	cheap thrills

**Author's Note:**

> it's digustingly fluffy but i was inspired by the nyc special. i also know october is a few days away but i couldn't wait to post! please excuse any spelling/grammar errors as it was hashed out in a day with no beta! <3

“I have decided,” Alya announces to the table over a bite of one of the Dupain-Cheng family’s famous croissants. “My decision is absolute and I will not take any rejections.”

Marinette lifted her blue orbs from her half-eaten croissant to look at Alya before shifting her gaze to Adrien.

“What have you got planned for us, Al?” Adrien was smiling with fond amusement, with no protests. He was typically happy to go along with whatever plans his friends had so long as he got to spend time with them.

She let a small smile pull at the corner of her lips, as endeared with Adrien as ever, if not more.

The aspiring fashion designer had never quite managed to confess her feelings for Adrien, but she at least was now able to carry a conversation with him without melting into a pile of goo or stuttering her way through a poorly phrased choice of words or just generally making a spectacle out of herself.

For the most part. 

Over the years, Marinette had come to terms with her feelings for Adrien. She would no longer be the young girl that spent countless hours obsessing over the young model but instead had learned to overcome her almost crippling shyness around him to further their friendship.

Ripping her thoughts away from Adrien, Marinette pursed her lips with suspicion at her best friend and pulled her mug of hot chocolate towards her. 

“What exactly have you decided, Alya?” Marinette’s response was warier than Adrien’s, having gotten used to Alya’s spontaneous ideas and knowing better than anyone that they were not always ideal.

The dark-haired girl had come to realize in their time as friends that Alya without a doubt was brilliant but not always did her schemes go according to plan.

The budding journalist’s various failed attempts to get her to confess her feelings to Adrien or put them in situations together over the last few years was proof of that. 

“What we’re doing for Halloween, of course!” Alya grinned excitedly and nudged her boyfriend with her elbow.

“Alya wants to go ghost hunting,” Nino explained with less enthusiasm, giving Alya an exasperated look. “I told her it’s a bad idea and we should just marathon some scary, gore-free, flicks but she insists on this.”

Marinette wrinkled her nose at the mention of scary movies. She’d never been a fan of them—the last time she’d seen anything remotely scary was that weird pants movie with Alya years ago. 

“This is our last Halloween before _université_. Excuse me if I want to have fun with my friends before the inevitable wedge of hours in classes and other academic responsibilities prevent us from seeing each other as often as we do now.” 

Marinette snorted at her best friend’s dramatics, though she couldn’t help but agree in the privacy of her thoughts.

Although she knew they would all always be friends, Marinette couldn’t help but worry at times that they would eventually drift apart. 

She felt Tikki shift inside of her bag, the movement comforting her. It never failed to surprise her how in tune her kwami was with her emotions.

“—Besides, as an aspiring investigative journalist, a little bit of ghost hunting would be good practice. Nora said that during her last year at lyceé she and her friends visited an abandoned house right outside Paris.”

“If you’re talking about the Gorbeau Manor, I will politely decline. Not only is it dangerous but illegal to break and enter.” Marinette cut in with a skeptical look on her face, pushing her now empty dish away.

She also did not want to end up cursed or haunted by evil spirits for the rest of her life.

Marinette may be Ladybug, having the duty to face the most frightening and toughest of villains, but nothing quite scares her like the spirits of the dead.

“It’s all about the _thrill_ , Mari!” Alya crowed, giving Marinette her best convincing smile. “Nora’s friend Agatha is even letting me borrow her weird ghost hunting equipment.”

Adrien cleared his throat quietly, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. “I don’t know, Alya. Maybe Marinette’s right.”

He’d only recently been allowed more freedom since turning seventeen. He did not need to spend the rest of his school year locked away at home should their adventure go badly.

“Ugh, not you too, pretty boy,” Alya groaned and leaned forward on her hands. “We need adventure!”

Adrien leaned back in his seat with a pensive expression.

Growing up, Adrien had never really thought much about the supernatural.

He didn’t really have an interest or the time to think about it.

Having been homeschooled most of his life, he never gathered around with groups of friends to scare themselves silly with questionable urban legends nor was he ever allowed much time in front of the television to indulge in a scary movie. 

But he did have his Aunt Amelie Graham de Vanily who on the few times she had visited for dinners at the Agreste household, often boasted about owning the most haunted chateau in Giverny.

Adrien had politely listened to her detailing the latest seance session she’d hosted there, Amelie completely oblivious to Gabriel’s scowling at the topic.

The property had been in ownership of his mother’s side of the family for decades and Adrien vaguely remembered spending some Christmases there as a child.

The blond model hadn’t given the place or the supposed tales of phantoms lingering much thought, but he couldn’t deny the interesting tales his aunt had shared about the old chateau.

He knew that around this time of year, the chateau was empty as it was meant to be a vacation home—an option for his family during long seasons of vacation. 

At least it had been for him before his mother’s sudden disappearance.

Perhaps, though, if he asked his aunt for permission...she would allow him and his group of friends to spend Halloween weekend at the chateau.

Adrien did not doubt that his aunt would allow it, but his hesitation more so lay on the fact that his father was unlikely to let it happen.

Unless—Gorilla came along. On more than one occasion, his bodyguard had accompanied him to various overnight trips and for the most part, left him to his own devices or Adrien simply waited for him to eventually become distracted to stealthily sneak away. 

Sure, he would have to ask his aunt and convince his father to let him go. There was also the matter of leaving Paris for a weekend—it may not be too far away but his duties as Chat Noir were important. He would have to talk to his partner about it. 

Still, it would not hurt to bring up the idea to his group of friends. 

Adrien grinned to himself excitedly at the thought of a small getaway with his friends.

“Okay, dude, what’s going on up there?” Nino stared at him quizzically. “You’re getting that weird spacey smile on your face again.” 

“Alya,” Adrien shouted a little loudly with great enthusiasm in his voice, choosing to ignore Nino’s jab. 

“May I suggest an alternative plan for Halloween?”

Alya raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest though she was smirking at him. “I’m listening, Agreste.”

* * *

It was a crisp morning and the chilly air nipped at Marinette’s nose. The wisps of hair that escaped her intricate plait danced in the wind.

The weather was perfect and the excitement bubbled within her as she thought about the weekend ahead of her and the gang.

The dark-haired girl let out a quiet grunt as she adjusted her hold on the pink cooler that she’d stocked with drinks and snacks for the trip as she walked towards the luxury van Gorilla would be driving them in.

“I’ll take this, Mari!” Adrien’s silky voice was suddenly in her ear. She felt his smooth hands brush against hers as he moved to take the weight of the pink cooler she’d been carrying off of her hands.

Marinette squeaked in surprise, whipping her head to gape at Adrien. He was smiling warmly, regarding her with a soft green-hued gaze.

The blond dressed stylishly, looking handsome in a cinnamon-colored fleece jacket and a pair of Gabriel branded blue jeans if Marinette was not mistaken.

Appropriate for both the cool weather and the spooky season. 

“T-thanks, Adrien,” Marinette stuttered slightly, cheeks rosy. “I appreciate the help!”

Adrien shook his head at her, his blond hair flopping with the movement. He hid a widening grin from her as he turned towards the trunk of the van. He’d grown to secretly enjoy flustering the young woman--her reactions were always without a doubt adorable. “Don’t mention it--I’m glad to help.”

“Alright kiddos,” Alya appeared behind them and clasped her hands on Marinette’s shoulders before jumping into the van and sitting herself directly behind the driver’s seat. “Let’s get a move on! The road awaits us.”

Gorilla was already seated in the front seat with his seat belt resting across his meaty chest. Nino was seated at the passenger’s seat, much to Gorilla’s displeasure.

The bespectacled boy insisted that he sit up front as part of his role as self-appointed road DJ. Adrien had laughed and welcomed his friend to the seat. 

Marinette and Adrien exchanged an entertained glance, the latter laughing quietly before slamming the trunk shut. He moved towards the open door of the van, extending an arm at Marinette. “After you, m’lady.”

Marinette’s blue eyes enlarged for a moment, his words reminding her very much of her chaton. Shaking herself out of her momentary stupor, she smiled shyly at him before hopping in next to Alya.

Adrien followed suit, sliding in beside her and with a swoop shut the door behind him. Marinette swallowed hard at the feel of his jean-clad thigh pressing against her leg, the smell of his expensive cologne filling her nose.

“Are you comfortable, Marinette?” Adrien peered down at her, as he shifted to clasp his seatbelt into the buckle. “I can always move to the back row if you’re squished.”

“No!” Marinette cried out abruptly. Realizing the unnecessary volume of her protest, she resisted the urge to smack herself on the lips. She felt Alya shaking with quiet laughter beside her and sharply dug her left elbow into her friend’s ribs in protest. 

Alya nudged her back even harder. 

“I mean no, Adrien, I’m okay. Thank you, though.” Marinette giggled sheepishly, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind a pink-tipped ear.

Easing visibly at her words, Adrien slightly leaned into her, allowing his arm to relax against hers. “Gorilla, we’re ready to go.”

With a grunt, Gorilla turned on the engine and was swerving them into the busy Parisian streets. 

Nino wasted no time in plugging in the AUX cord and blasting Jagged Stone’s most recent EP through the loudspeakers of their luxury van.

Adrien hummed along as Jagged’s raspy voice crooned through the speakers, green eyes once more drawn to the black-haired girl beside him.

She was bobbing her head to the beat of the song happily, her sweet voice harmonizing with Jagged as she sang along. She threw her head back and let out a loud laugh when Alya lifted her arms above her head, banging her head to the guitar solo.

Adrien’s lips curled upwards at the sight, a warmth spreading across his chest and a fluttering in his stomach at the sight. 

He was always filled with happiness at seeing Marinette allow herself to loosen up in front of him. Their friendship had started rocky but despite having moved past the initial misunderstanding, it always seemed as if Marinette was holding back.

She was always kind and going out of her way to be a good friend to him but even after they’d become closer and began spending more time together, she never appeared as comfortable with him as she did with their other classmates.

After their class trip to New York, Marinette’s shyness around him decreased slowly and the two of them were able to have more conversations with one another.

She was there for him and listened to his guilty and sad rants after his short-lived romance with Kagami imploded on him. 

She accompanied him to watch the new My Hero Academia movie in theatres, despite not knowing what was happening when Nino canceled on him last minute and then gave in to his pleas to watch the series in its entirety.

She always snuck him some extra lavender macaroons whenever she brought a box to share with their classmates because they were his favorite.

She also did not question his infamous “cheese obsession”, as Nino called it, and even gave him a voucher for an artisan cheese shop as an extra Christmas gift, though only Plagg truly benefited from it.

Adrien very much enjoyed spending time with Marinette; she was witty, kind, and always knew how to make him laugh.

Sometimes she reminded him of Ladybug--through her words and mannerisms...and the way she would make him feel.

His smile dropped a little at the thought of his Lady; sometimes he felt guilty for enjoying Marinette’s company as much as he did. It almost felt like a betrayal to his partner in crime-fighting.

Ladybug though had rejected his feelings for her kindly once and for all when Adrien decided to make one final confession a year and a half ago.

It hadn’t been easy for Adrien to move on from his first love but the more time he spent with Marinette he found himself realizing that what he felt for her now was more than friendship. 

He’d kept his feelings mostly to himself, choosing not to confide in anyone but Plagg who would only roll his eyes at the young man for he had been telling him since forever that he should just tell her how he felt. 

However, sometimes he felt like Nino and Alya could see straight through him and knew about his feelings for Marinette.

It had taken a while for him and Marinette to fall into a more comfortable and easy friendship and Adrien hadn’t plucked up the courage to confess to her.

He didn’t want to ruin anything between them.

As his thoughts swirled around the beautiful dark-haired girl beside him, he reached down to twist his miraculous around his finger. It was a habit he’d picked up over the years. 

Adrien was still slightly nervous leaving behind the city but his hero partner had assured him that Paris would be fine without him for one weekend. Plagg also reminded him that he’d be able to fly back to Paris in the event of an emergency quickly with his suit upgrade. 

“So, Agreste,” Alya slightly shouted over the music, leaning towards the seat in front of her to peer over Marinette.“You never told us about the ghostly goings-on of your family’s chateau.”

Nino immediately outstretched a hand to turn the volume dial down. “Oh, yeah, I meant to ask you about that, man.”

Adrien opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a groan from Marinette. She peeped at Adrien with a hesitant expression. “It’s not actually haunted, is it?”

“Marinette’s scared!” Alya heckled with a laugh of amusement at her best friend before fixing Adrien with an expectant expression. Marinette only pouted at her and crossed her arms, though she was also anticipating Adrien’s response.

Adrien snickered with mirth at the embarrassed look on Marinette’s face before returning Alya’s expectant gaze. “I don’t know if it’s haunted. I just know what my aunt has told me.”

“My aunt says the chateau is haunted by the spirit of a murdered young woman,” Adrien murmured scratching at his chin as he tried to recall all of the details. “My aunt said that during the seancé she learned that her name was Adele de Camp. She was locked away in one of the bedrooms for a week before being poisoned by her husband.”

A snort from Nino.

“A seancé?” Alya’s hazel eyes sparkled with intrigue.

“ _Poisoned_?” Marinette’s eyebrows faded into her bangs, pink lips ajar in disbelief.

“Aunt Amelie says she’s quite active,” Adrien responds matter factly, smirking at Marinette. “She relishes in female company. My aunt has seen her a few times. She also likes to make a ruckus in the middle of the night.”

Alya was practically bouncing in her seat. “Do you think we’ll get her on camera? Perhaps we’ll get a clear EVP.”

“I swear--if we end up cursed or haunted or something, I’m never going to forgive any of you,” Marinette grumbled quietly. 

Adrien hesitated for a moment before letting his hand wrap around her much smaller hand. He squeezed lightly, hoping to comfort her. 

Marinette’s head snapped up and she looked taken aback for a moment. Adrien winked at her and moved his head closer to hers, breathing in the smell of flowers and freshly baked bread.

“Can I tell you something?” he whispered conspiratorially. 

Marinette nodded at him, a little smile forming on her face. “What is it?”

“I don’t believe any of the stories,” Adrien continued reassuringly. “I used to go a lot as a child and I never saw anything.”

Her blue eyes squinted at him. “So, it’s _not_ haunted?”

Adrien shrugged a little, though the comforting smile remained on his face. “I don’t think so. If it makes you feel better though, I promise not to leave you alone. Ever.”

At his words, Marinette felt heat rush to her face and her heart jumping in her chest at Adrien’s words.

_Stop it, Marinette. He’s just being kind._

Squeezing her hand one more time, Adrien let go and moved away from her to ask Nino to turn up the radio once more. 

Marinette looked down at her hand with a dazed smile, feeling sparkling tingles. She wiggled her fingers discreetly but she still felt Adrien’s pleasant warmth and the not unwelcome tingles his touch left behind.

* * *

The country house was stunning, Marinette thought, if a little too big. 

When she first entered the estate, it was almost as if she were transported back in time. The decor inside very much emulated that of the French regency era.

The only thing things that had been added to the estate in order to modernize it was an improvement to the electricity, air conditioning units, kitchen appliances, and the large television in the living room.

It was now nearing closer to the late evening and the sky was dark. Gorilla had retreated to his room for the evening after an awkward dinner and the quartet was currently sat in front of the fireplace located in the spacious living room. 

Adrien had made sure to give Plagg enough cheese and a comfortable spot to nap in his guest room before settling himself beside his friend.

He observed Alya as she dug through her backpack, readily pulling out various items for their first night of ghost hunting.

“You don’t truly believe we’ll be able to contact anything through that thing, Alya?” Nino was looking at the ouija board she let out on the wooden coffee table with the greatest skepticism. “It’s a toy.”

“An investigative journalist must investigate through all tools and means available,” She pointed a dowsing rod at him. “Therefore, we will be closing our ghost hunting activities with a proper ouija board session.”

“What are those things?” Marinette frowned at the rods in Alya’s hands. “They look like weapons.”

“They’re dowsing rods,” Alya explained with a sigh, rolling her eyes upwards. “Do you guys not listen to me when I tell you things?”

Adrien grinned at her innocently and raised his hand. “ _I_ listen.”

Alya nodded at him with an appreciative smile. “I know _you_ do, Agreste.”

Suddenly, the russet-haired teen stands from her spot on the couch and claps her hands. “I was thinking we could split into teams and explore the house with different devices.”

Marinette gave Adrien a tortured expression and he smiled back sympathetically. 

“Adrien, why don’t you and Marinette start on the third floor? You can use the rods. Nino and I can try to make contact down here.”

Adrien nodded and stood from the floor, offering Marinette a hand to help her. “The third floor awaits.”

“Your rods.” Alya hands them to a wary Marinette, who held them at arm’s length. 

“How do we even use these?” Marinette questioned, twisting them experimentally in her hands curiously. 

“You hold them out steadily and away from your body and try not to tip them up or down,” Alya stilled Marinette’s hands placing the rods in her hold correctly. “You’ll have to ask the spirit questions and when it wants to communicate, the rods will move or spin.”

“I am not talking to it.”

Alya opened her mouth to argue with her friend about being a spoilsport, which was uncharacteristic of Marinette, but Adrien beat her to it. “I’ll ask the questions.”

“Very well, Agreste,” Alya grinned with determination. “We’ll meet back down here in an hour. Good luck, _mon amis_.”

Adrien led Marinette towards the creaky stairs, telling her that they would start with the library on the third floor.

Nino and Alya stood side by side, watching as the two of them disappeared up the stairs.

“Have you got the keys?”

Alya grinned at Nino smugly, lifting the set of keys antique keys, each labeled with the floor and rooms within the estate. “Operation ‘Finally Make Adrienette Happen’ is a go.”

“This is the last time I’m letting you make me meddle,” Nino warned as he headed for the stairs. “ _The last time_.”

Alya linked her arm with his and scoffed. “Believe me when I say that if they don’t get together after this, I will lose all hope and never meddle again.”

“That’s what you always say.”

“Hush, Nino,” Alya silenced him as they did their best to follow the duo up the stairs without noise. “We’ve got two oblivious idiots to lock inside of the library.”

* * *

“Whoa.” Marinette breathed, stepping into the library before Adrien closed the double doors behind him with a soft click. 

The library was as big as her family’s apartment and furnished quite cozily. The shelves were tall, touching the ceilings with rows upon rows of books.

“This was my favorite place to spend time whenever I’d come to visit,” Adrien shared quietly, with faraway eyes and a nostalgic smile on his face. “ _Maman_ would read to me in the afternoons and I’d fall asleep on the rug beside her.”

Marinette ceased her appraisal of the shelves to give Adrien a sad smile. “That sounds like a wonderful memory, Adrien. Which one was your favorite book?”

Adrien walked past Marinette to a shelf that housed many of his childhood favorites, index finger tapping the spines until he found the one he wanted. He pulled the book from its spot and offered Marinette a glance at its cover. “ _Le petit prince_.”

The spine of the book was well worn and the pages yellowed with time. Marinette took the book from his hands and opened it to the first page.

A delicate scrawl in black ink decorated the page: _For the most unique of roses, my Emile._

“It was her childhood copy,” Adrien explained, watching as Marinette gently stroked the script with the pad of her index finger. “She loved the book very much.”

“It was my favorite too, as a child,” Marinette smiled back at him, feeling closer to Adrien in that moment than ever before. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

Adrien returned her smile with a shy grin of his own, reaching up to run a hand through his blond mop. “You make it easy to share, Mari. Thanks for listening.”

Marinette opened her mouth to respond before they were interrupted by the strange sound of shuffling outside the door and a final click.

The two exchanged a confused glance before rushing to the door. Adrien twisted the knob but the door refused to budge.

Marinette’s eyes widened in panic. “It’s _locked_?”

“This impossible,” Adrien knelt in front of the doorknob and peeked through the keyhole as if it would bring a solution. “It’s locked from the outside but I should--I should have my keys...”

He stood abruptly, patting the pockets of his jeans for the set of keys. He was sure he had them in his pocket the entire time. _Unless_... Adrien sighed softly to himself. No keys and not even his cellphone on hand.

Nothing.

“I don’t have the keys.” Adrien gave Marinette a guilty expression. “I must have left them downstairs. I’m sorry, Mari.”

“But how are we locked in?” Marinette questioned anxiously. She’d also forgotten her cellphone in the living room, not thinking to bring it. “We’re the only ones up here.”

“Probably Adele,” Adrien tried to joke but it fell flat as his frustration bled through his tone of voice. 

Marinette gave him a wide-eyed look in return.

“I’m kidding, Mari,” Adrien chuckled, his frustration forgotten at the look on her face. He slid down to the floor and leaned against the wooden door. He patted the spot next to him. “I guess we’re stuck here for at least an hour until the ghostbusters come looking for us.”

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Marinette mourned, though she slid into the spot beside Adrien, setting her hands on her lap. “I _told_ Alya this was a bad idea.”

“This is like the plot to one of those really bad horror films. We’re like the couple that finds themselves trapped in the very haunted destination by the evil spirit before being tormented--”

“The couple?”

“Er--I mean--we’re not a _couple_ \--we’re...just two good friends. Amis. Amigos. Not a couple.” she giggled nervously, her face turning a cherry red. 

Good God, _why_ couldn’t the earth just open up and swallow her whole? She was supposed to be better than this. She was not this Marinette anymore. 

Adrien was grinning at her with a fond smile, letting out a chortle at her embarrassment, finding her endearing.

“Friends.” She continued, nodding at him with finality, getting her bearings straight. “Yes, erm, the lack of romance between us might just ensure our survival tonight.”

Adrien only grinned at her with an expectant look. “Our survival?”

Marinette bit her bottom lip for a moment, shifting her gaze to the floor. 

She was flustered and did not trust herself to look at his beautiful smile and soft eyes without becoming a total nincompoop. 

“We’re locked inside a supposedly very haunted library for the unforeseeable future kind of like the movie _Les fantoms de Gordes_ ,” Marinette explained with a shudder, finally meeting Adrien’s eyes. It was one of the few movies Alya had forced her into watching years ago. “The couple is murdered by the spirits very... _brutally_ one last profession of love.”

Adrien hummed, nodding at Marinette as he inched closer to her. Marinette’s felt a slight current of electricity as shoulder brushed hers.

Her voice wavered somewhat as she continued to ramble, “...so I’ve deduced that because there will be... no-- _no_ professions of love tonight and because we are not a couple, we’d survive the night.”

Marinette moved her hand to lay it between the both of them, fingers finding a loose thread on the rug to pull on. 

“It’s a good thing then.” Adrien mused quietly peering down at her. His eyes had a hint of uncertainty before it was replaced with a determined expression.

Marinette glanced up at him through her lashes. “What is?”

“That we’re not the **couple** in _Les fantoms de Gordes_.” Adrien let a bashful smile pull at the corners of his lips as he set a hand down beside hers and inched his pinky closer to hers. “Because...because then we’d find ourselves at the hands of an angry spirit.”

His larger pinky linked around hers.

“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice came out quiet. Her eyes regarded him almost hopefully, moving from his eyes back down to his lips.

Adrien’s cheeks began to glow with the onslaught of shyness, a nervous lump growing in his throat as he lowered his head closer to hers, drawn in by her gaze.

His breath hitched in his throat for a moment at her beauty; she was blushing a rosy pink and he could every freckle on the bridge of her nose. Her blue irises glittered in the bright light of the library. He noticed that she’d started biting on her lower lip unsurely.

The silence in the library was almost palpable, as Adrien delicately lifted a shaking hand to cup a warm cheek, the skin velvety beneath his fingers.

Marinette let out the breath she’d been holding, her eyes fluttering shut briefly before meeting his stare once more. 

“I know you weren’t expecting a love confession this evening,” Adrien chuckled timidly. “But I like you a lot, Marinette.”

Marinette’s mouth dropped open, the blush spreading to her neck. “M-me?”

“You’re the kindest and bravest girl, I know,” Adrien continued, his voice growing softer. “And you’re always there, Marinette. Believing in me. And the look you’re giving me is kind of making me nervous so please say something.”

Marinette breathed out a laugh full of pleased surprise, bringing a hand up to where Adrien placed his hand. “I like you too, Adrien. Since our first year at lyceé--”

“Since our first year?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t know,” Marinette giggled, the fluttering sensation of happiness running through her at Adrien’s stunned face. “I couldn’t even properly speak a word to you for years.”

“It was because you _liked_ me?” Adrien breathed out with a disbelieving laugh. “I-I really had no idea. I thought it was because you still may have felt uncomfortable around me--”

“Maybe you really are as clueless as Nino says you are,” Marinette teased softly, fingers stroking his. “What was it he called you again? _A baby chick at the brink of hatching_?”

“Well, I think I’ve made quite the leap from a hatchling,” Adrien laughed leaning down closer to her and when the tip of his nose grazed hers he paused to search for any signs of discomfort. 

He was met with an encouraging smile and felt her nudge his nose with hers.

“Are you going to make me wait even longer, Agreste?”

With a little snort, he closed the distance and captured his lips in a soft, tentative kiss that made his heart pound uncontrollably.

Marinette sighed sweetly into the kiss, her lips moving much for confidently with his, her nerves long forgotten.

It would seem, Adrien thought to himself, that he would have to forgive Alya for picking his pockets and locking them in here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i always appreciate the kudos and a lovely comment. thank you for reading. come say hi on tumblr (rvkiakuchiki) or twitter (@joondelune). <3


End file.
